


Unoted Tradgedy

by AjaxxTheAlmighty



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Death by broken heart, Heartbreak, Other, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:19:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjaxxTheAlmighty/pseuds/AjaxxTheAlmighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes being to strong for others comes at a cosy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unoted Tradgedy

She could almost hear the strings in her heart popping. One by one releasing their hold on the muscle fibers holding her heart together. One by one giving up on her. Just as she had given up on herself. 

She fell cold. All the blood draining as suddenly, it no longer had a place to go to. To be filteted, nutured, and revived back to health. It all just pooled helplessly with no where to go. 

Then. 

She. 

Collapsed. 

Gone. 

The dark haired girl delicately draped across the wooden floor. Her icy blue eyes becoming a hazy silver as the last breath of life left her lungs. 

Why? 

Why was she ever vulnerable. Why was she ever honest? Why was she ever open? 

It only got her emotional scars from her father. It distanced herself from her sister. It drove her mother away and angry. It cost her a friendship with her only two friends. And it laid deep scars from the rejection of the girl she trusted the most. 

Finally. It got her. 

Her body rapidly losing tempature. Becoming as icy as her heart had already been. 

Her finger tips as blue as the tears that left her eyes. 

Tears no one was around to catch. 

To kiss away. 

To assure her she'd be okay. 

Now. 

Now it was to late. 

Her arterial spirit exiting her body. 

A body that had been dead for so long.

Eventually they found her. 

Chest bruised from the fall and all the pooling blood. 

They cried at her funeral.

She watched from the back row.

She listened to their eulogies. 

And their tears. 

But it was their thoughts. 

The unspoken.

That spoke the loudest. 

"I should've been a better dad..."

"I shouldn't have blamed her so much. It wasn't her fault..."

"I should have at least told her it was okay that she felt that way..."

"I could have at least apologized..."

All too late. 

Unspoken. 

No longer important. 

Just.

Like.

Her.


End file.
